Episode 15
Pets Resemble Their Owners (飼い主とペットは似る, kainushi to petto wa niru) is the fifteenth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Katsura receives a creature from outer space, while around the same time the Yorozuya plan to enter Sadaharu in a pet television show to earn their rent money. Plot The episode begins with Katsura meeting Sakamoto's crew during the night. They hand to him a strange creature from another planet, a gift from Sakamoto to Katsura. The next day, Gintoki is trying to take Sadaharu for a walk, with the second one being extremely disobedient. Katsura comes by and scolds Gintoki of his inability to make even a pet to follow him. We are then introduced to Katsura's pet, Elizabeth. After a small confrontation between Gin and Katsura, each one goes to his own way, with Gin left in shock because of Katsura's remark on Elizabeth that she is very cute. Back in the Yorozuya the gang has a discussion about pets, when they see a commercial in the TV about a competition for the cutest and strangest pet in Edo. The Yorozuya decide to enter the competition with Sadaharu and plan to get the money prize to pay off Otose. So they go to a near park to train with Sadaharu. Before they leave, they notice that Otose has re-hired Catherine, who was recently released from jail in Episode 12. Katsura visits them at the park and they inform him of the competition for the strangest and cutest pet. The day of the show has arrived and the Yorozuya are in the live broadcast. However, Katsura enters the competition as well with Elizabeth. In the meantime, Otose and Catherine watch the show from their place. The show production staff decide to have two rounds for the best pet to win. For the first round the pets have to successfully complete all the tricks their masters tell them to. Sadaharu as always goes frenzy and bites Shinpachi and Gin all the time, while Elizabeth draws a stunning painting, thus winning the first round. The second and final round, which will decide the winner, is a race. They will throw a bone far away and the first pet to get it back will win. When the race begins, Sadaharu goes after Gin instead of the bone, so Kagura uses Gin as a bait and throws him towards the bone. Gin lands on Elizabeth and tries to hold her from getting first to the bone. Katsura and Sadahary catch up to them and they have a big fight. At the end something is coming outside of Elizabeth's mouth resembling a human much to everyone's surprise and especially to Katsura's. The broadcast is interrupted immediately, leaving Otose and Catherine in a shock, as they want to find out what happened to Elizabeth. Characters *Katsura Kotarou *Sakamoto Tatsuma (mentioned) *Mutsu (debut) *Elizabeth (debut) *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Otose *Catherine *Tamo-san (debut) Trivia * When Katsura wearing the same disguise in Episode 13. * Gintoki is wearing the American Football gear from "Eyeshield 21" whilst training Sadaharu. ---- Back to Episode List References Category:Episodes